The Elemental Stones 2
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: Summary inside Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to 'Elemental Stones' If you haven't read it read it first so you can understand what's going on in this story. This time I will be using their japanese names thanks to a reviewer who gave them to me. Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: It's been two years since Sakura and the others had defeated Akako Ryuu and Sakura and Yue confessing their feeling for each other. All was well but little did they know that another guardian woul be after Sakura. Can they defeat this guardian or are they going to need the help of an old friend? E x T S x Y T x Y

* * *

Ch 1

It was a quiet night for Sakura Kinomotto, as she studied for her exams with her friend Tomoyo Daidouji while Keroberos and Yue were out flying. They closed their books and sighed. "So Sakura ready for our finals?" Tomoyo asked.

"I sure hope so. With all this studying I've been ignoring Kero and Yue not to mention my Father and brother when they call. Their still on edge after what happened with Akako." Sakura said.

"But that happened two years ago. I mean even Yue is not like that anymore, he still worries just not as much."

Sakura shrugged. "It's how they are. I guess when we're out for break Yue, Kero and I will be heading there. Dad says he wants to see me before I graduate next year. He highly doubts he'll be able to be there for my graduation." Sakura said as she picked up the scattered papers up from the ground. She noticed the look in Tomoyo's eye and groaned. "What are you thinking about Tomoyo?" she asked.

"It's been so long since I made you a dress can I please make your graduation outfit? It won't be anything like your cardcaptoring outfits or the dress I made you for Touya's dance we had gone to but it it will be just as elegant." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled.

"I thought you were making me a summer dress for me to take to my father's? You've made me one every year, but I don't see why not." Sakura said.

"Are you taking all the dresses I made you with you?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"Plus some shorts and tanks. You know to lounge in." Sakura said.

"Do you mind if Eriol and I come. I need to see my mom anyway." Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Doesn't matter to me really. We can hang out while my dad's at work and Touya's at work too." Sakura replied heading to the kitchen. Tomoyo sighed.

"How are things with you and Yue anyway?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura came back in with drinks.

"Okay I guess, like I said I haven't had much time to see him with all this studying I've been doing." Sakura answered. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah its like every where we turn we're taking tests." Tomoyo said laying down. They both heard wings flapping outside. "They're back." she said in a sing song tone. Sakura smiled at her and waited for Yue and Kero to come in. She turned to them when they walked in.

Yue walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Your actually up this time. Usually your sound asleep when Keroberos and I return." He said as he sat down on the floor at her feet while she played with his hair. Sakura shrugged. "We finished early tonight. Thankfully this will be it until next year." she said as she braided Yue's silky silver hair. Yue chuckled.

"You really don't like tests do you Sakura?" He asked. Sakura made a face and shook her head.

"Nope cause afterwards it feels like my brain has turned to mush." She said. Tomoyo giggled.

"You were the one who wanted to work with me when I open my own shop someday." She said. Sakura pouted and threw the throw pillow on the couch at Tomoyo.

"Go ahead, and laugh Tomoyo maybe I won't let you make me clothes anymore." Sakura said with a mischeious glint in her eyes. Tomoyo gasped.

"Your joking right? Right?" she asked paniced.

"As long as you stop laughing." Sakura replied. Tomoyo made a motion of her mouth zipped. Sakura looked at the clock. "It's getting late. We need to head to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for us." Sakura said standing up and stretching. Yue stood up as well.

"I'll take Tomoyo home. I'll be back shortly." He said kissing Sakura before flying out the window with Tomoyo. Sakura shook her head and took the empty glasses into the kitchen before changing into her pajama bottoms and a sleeping tank top before going to sleep.

* * *

Short I know. but It wil be a long story. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chap. Enjoy!I'm thinking of putting up a NAruto story up. but maybe after I finsh one of my other stories up first. MAYBE. Ja Ne.

_**Dreams**_

_thoughts_

Songs

**_

* * *

_**

Ch 2

The next morning Sakura woke to her alarm going off. She turned it off before removing Yue's arm from around her waist before going to take a shower. She got out and changed into her deep blue skirt and a white blouse. She braided her hair and tied a blue ribbon at the bottom. She grabbed her bag and headed to school. She met up with Tomoyo at the gates and they went in to take their first test.

(Later that day)

Sakura sighed in relief as she finally laid her pencil down. She was finally finished with her tests and she was exhausted. She turned it in before grabbing her bag and leaving the classroom. She walked home and saw Yue and Kero gone and quickly changed into a pair of white shorts and a brown tank top. She unbraided her hair revealing waves of chestnut brown waist hair. She laid down on the couch and draped an arm over her eyes. She drifted off to sleep. She never heard Kero and Yue returning or Yue moving her into his lap as he lounged on the couch. Kero gave a small smile. Yue had changed after he and Sakura got together. His smile changed from a smile to a frown when they noticed the DREAM card floating into Sakura's hands. They shared a look before turning their attention to their friend and Mistress.

**_Sakura was back in her hometown in the old temple where Eriol, Touya, Yue and Kero had saved her and Sealed Akako Ryuu in. She walked through the empty corridors. _**

**_"Card Mistress your in danger!" she heard someone say. That voice sounded familiar to her for some reason. She could see shadows of two figures both with yellow eyes. She knew neither one of them could be Akako Ryuu since he was sealed. One was in the shape of Kero and Spinner. The other she couldn't really see. "Sakura! Sakura!" she heard._**

Sakura gasped awake and looked into the concern gazes of her Moon Guardian and Sun Guardian. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and noticed the DREAM card in her hands. _'Not again_.' she thought. "Sakura are you okay?" Kero asked.

"I think so that was really wierd." She said. Yue took her hand.

"What exactly did you see Sakura." Yue asked. Sakura shook her head.

"That's whats so weird. I barely saw anything. All I saw was that temple you guys saved me from two years ago and then two figures. I couldn't really see them clearly." Sakura answered. Yue and Kero shared a look which Sakura saw. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay don't even think about it. Look if I have another dream like that I'll call Eriol, then you guys can act all paranoid. This was the first time I've had this dream. Honest." Sakura said. She had told them about the scars from WOOD after a few days rest from the deal with Akako and promised not to keep anything from them again. Yue and Kero sighed knowing she was speaking the truth.

"Alright Sakura." Kero said as he floated up adn out of the room. Sakura turned to Yue. He smiled at her almost like saying he could help but worry about her. She smiled back at him before getting up to put the DREAM card back up and packing her suitcase. She left out a dress for herslef to where tomorrow before setting it aside. She sat down on her bed and stared into space. She shot up adn quickly tied her hair up before slipping on her white flats and running to Tomoyo and Eriol's house. When Tomoyo answered the door she let Sakura in.

"Tomoyo, is Eriol here?I need to speak with him." she said.

"Yeah he's in his study. Sakura what's going on?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura said as she ran to Eriol's study. Eriol looked up from his book when Sakura came in.

"Sakura What's wrong?" he asked.

"Eriol...When you sealed Akako Ryuu into the ceiling was there any way for him to escape?" She asked. Eriol shook his head.

"He can only be freed by either you or me nobody else. Why? Sakura is something wrong?" He asked looking at her. Sakura knew that Eriol would not worry like Kero and Yue.

"I had a dream only it was like before when Akako captured me." She said sitting down on the ottoman in front of Eriol. Eriol sat up straight.

"Sakura tell me exactly what your dream was like." He demanded. Sakura nodded and told him. Eriol stayed silent as he thought.

"Sakura when we go back I want you to be alert and tell me, Yue,Kero, and you brother when have these dreams. I'm going to talk with Kaho and see if Spinner and Ruby can't come to Tomoeda with us. It would be best if we were prepared for anything." Eriol said. Sakura nodded before leaving the house to go back to her own apartment. Eriol sat there trying to digest what Sakura had just told him. 'What is going on.' he thought before standing to pack his on thing and call Kaho.

* * *

Another chap yeah R&R please. Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm trying really hard not to put up another story before one of these 4 stories finished. Anyway enjoy the chap. UTTWTL will have another chap up soon. And BL too.

I own nothing. Whataya want from me belongs Adam Lambert and his writers.

_Song_

* * *

Ch 3

Sakura was dressed in a pale yellow sundress that had a white belt and reached her knees, wearing white flats and her hair was in small curls, beside her was Yue in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Kerberos was hiding in Sakura purse. They were waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to arrive. Sakura sat next to Yue looking a little nervous. Yue looked at her in the corner of his eye. He knew she had another dream last night but he was not going to force her to tell him about it. He helped her watch for Tomoyo and Eriol to arrive before they boarded the plane. He saw her take out her I-pod and turn it on. Yue could hear music coming from the headphones. Sakura placed the headphones on the armrest and turned it up to where Yue could hear it better.

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time  
And I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)_

_There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

_Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down_

_(So I) just don't give up  
I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in,  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, i won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me_

Yue had never heard Sakura play that song before. She saw the look and smiled. "It's from this new CD i got from Rita." she said. Yue hmmmed before goign back to search. He nudged Sakura when he spotted Tomoyo. Sakura turned her I-pod off and ran to meet her. Tomoyo had her traditional braid and wore a purple dress with her black flats. Yue looked up when they came back over.

"Tomoyo where's Eriol?" Sakura asked.

"He is with Kaho right now, he's says to go on without him. He'll meet up with us later." she said. Sakura looked a little down but brighten when the flight was boarding. She grabbed her purse and Yue's hand before hadning over her and Yue's tickets. They sat down and waited to take off. They had been in the air for several minutes before Sakura went to sleep. Yue kept an eye on her as she slept.

**_Sakura was back in the temple in front of the two shadowed figures. She still couldn't see who they were. She turned and saw Eriol, Yue, Ruby, Spinner, Touya, Kero adn Akako standing there furious. She saw Akako yelling but she couldn't quite hear him. She saw herself and Yukito tied up together behind the two shadowy figures. She then heard the voice. _**

**_"Beware Clow Mistress."_**

Sakura jolted awake and looked around. She saw Yue's concerned his on her. "Sakura are you okay?" Yue asked softly. Sakura shook her head to show she didn't want to talk about it now.

"I'll explain later." she said. Yue nodded and sat back. He could see bags under her eyes and knew she was exhausted but couldn't get enough sleep from the dreams. He hoped Sakura would tell him what was going on when they reach Tomoeda.

( Tomoeda Airport)

Touya and Yukito were waiting for Sakura and the others to arrive. Touya was a little worried for his sister. Eriol had contacted him the day before and told him about Sakura's dreams. He prayed this time around that Sakura would not be in danger this time around.

* * *

Okay Ch. 3 done. still working on the chaps for BL, TWOT, and UTTWTL. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Touya watched as Sakura's plane landed. He was fixing to head for the gate when Yukito grabbed his arm.

"Touya…please don't overreact with Sakura or she won't come to you." He said. Touya nodded before heading to the gate to greet his sister. He saw her running to him and grabbed her when she came near. He hugged her tight before Shaking hands with Yue. Yukito hugged Sakura as Touya wen to get her bags. Once the bags were collected the piled into the car and were off to the Kinimoto home. After dropping Tomoyo off at her house they arrived. Her father was waiting at the door. She ran to him and he held her tight. She was looking like her mother everyday. He let Sakura adn Yue sleep in her old room together and Yukito and Touya were in Touya's old room. Sakura had plans to spend with Yukito for the next few days. He was like another Brother to her, so Yue knew she would be safe with him. Later that night Yue and Sakura were sleeping when Sakura was back in the dream

**She saw a barrier around herself and Yukito and two versions of herself and Yukito. They were evil clones and they were fighting the others. The voice came back' Your stronger than you thnk Clow Mistress. Look inside yourself and you can defeat these people'**

Sakura awoke with a start but lay completely still. Yue was still asleep so she knew she didn't wake him. She hoped Eriol would come soon so she could tell Yue and Touya what was going on. She sighed before going back to sleep. The next morning Sakura was alone in bed. She got up and changed into a cream colored pants and a light blue tank top with a white jacket. She tied her hair up in a ponytail before going downstairs. She saw Yue sitting at the table with a cup of tea in front of him. He smiled at her as she came in."Good Morning Sakura" he said kissing her cheek. SHe kissed him good morning before she sat down beside him. After eating and and Yukito ate, they bioth headed out.

" So Sakura, I see things are going great between you and Yue." Yukito said as they sat down on a park bench eating an Ice cream cone after walking around a bit. Sakura nodded.

"They are." She said softly. Yukito looked at her worried.

"What's on you rmind Sakura?"He asked. She looked at him then back down.

"Remember what happened two years ago, When I disappeared." she asked. Yukito nodded. "Well I've been having these dreams lately and I think its going to happen again" She said softly. Yukito was surprised and shocked.

"Have you told Yue and Your brother?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well not Touya but I have told Kero and Yue. I was waiting for Eriol-kun to come with Kaho and I was going to tell him." she said. Yukito nodded. HE thought for a moment.

"I know I don't have magic Sakura, but I will help you if I can." He said. Sakura looked at him in surprise before smiling at him and nodding.

"I would like that." she said. Yukito smiled at her before they stood and walked back to the house. They were half-way there when Sakura cell started ringing." Hello Sakura speaking" She answered. She heard a familair chuckle.

" Come now Sakura, Surely you haven't forgotten my number" Eriol said. Sakura blush.

"ERIOL!" she shouted. She then calmed down." Umm Eriol is there a reason why your calling?"She asked.

"Yes there is come to my home Sakura. Kaho, Yue, Kero and Touya are alreay here. I believe it's time we all heard about your dreams." he said.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." She said before tugging Yukito's sleeve and led them to the house where Touya gave Yue his powers. They alked in after Sakura got a hug from Ruby. They were now sitting in teh living room, Sakura took a deep breath and told them the dreams she had so far.

* * *

"The Card Mistress wil pay for what she did to Akako" A voice said purring as the figure next to thing scratched his ears.

"I agree, She will indeed pay for what she did to our brother" The voice agreed. This one was female. "Soon Card MIstress your time will come."

* * *

In a temple a painting of a red dragon glowed. It was trying to break free for it could feel a much larger threat to the one who helped him coming._ I must help her. I must._

Okay that's it for this chap. Sorry I'm so late in updating I've been busy. Anyway enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

(Few weeks later)

After the meeting with Eriol and Kaho, Sakura's dreams stopped. It had them all on edge now. Yue said it was because they were fixing to make their move and Eriol agreed. Kero thought that maybe they gave up, Touya just stayed silent. Sakura was currently with Yukito at the amusement park where she first met the VOID card. Yukito looked worriedly at Sakura but she just smiled. They were sitting on one of the benches when Yukito asked Sakura if she was okay being here. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well this is where you confessed to Li, isn't?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"It doesn't bother me anymore. We have moved on. He has Mei-Ling and I have Yue. I guess I'm sort of glad I'm no longer with him. He was sort of jealous of you, at least when I was around you." She said.

"And Yue knows me since he was apart of me for a time." Yukito said. Sakura nodded.

"Maybe my advice at that time did help you." He said. Sakura smiled.

"It did." She said. They sat in silence for awhile before Sakura stood. "We should head back. Yue and Eriol are worried about my lack of dreams as of late." She said. Yukito nodded and stood before they walked home. They were half way to Sakura's house when two figures came out of the brush.

"Hello Clow Mistress" one said. They lifted their hand and fired an orb toward Sakura. Yukito saw and pushed Sakura out of the way

"SAKURA!" He shouted before he disappeared.

"YUKITO!"She screamed as she watched him disappear. She stood angry and pulled out a card and called forth her wand." WINDY!" she shouted. The WINDY card was returned to her hand and she stepped back. The figure raised their hand again shooting the same black orb she was trapped inside she dropped her wand which caused it to go back to the necklace form as she disappeared along with the two figures.

* * *

Yue froze as he helped Eriol and Kaho in their house. Kero looked back at him. "Yue? You okay?" he asked as Yue turned to face the window.

"Sakura" he whispered before flying out the window toward the last place Sakura was at. Eriol, Kaho and Kero followed. They saw Yue kneeling on the ground holding something.

"Yue?" Eriol asked as he came closer. Yue turned toward them. His eyes were distraught as he revealed Sakura's necklace. Eriol took it then clenched it. He turned to the side before looking up."It's began." he said.

* * *

Sakura awoke to being alone in a room with Yukito still out beside her. She crawled over to him and tried waking him. Yukito groaned as he slowly sat up and held his head. Sakura watched him in concern. He finally saw her there."Sakura? What happened?" He asked.

"You are our guests." Came the same voice from before. It was another guardian. She looked like Ruby Moon only she wore all black. HEr eyes were catlike yellow. She had butterfly wings that were dark purple and black. Yukito moved Sakura behind him.  
"What do you want with us?" he asked. She laughed.

"Simple I want her to pay for trapping our brother in a temple." She said. Sakura gasped.'Akako.' she thought.

* * *

Eriol strolled into the temple with Yue, Kero, Touya and Kaho behind him. He lookedup and saw the red dragon glowing red and pulseing. 'It's time to awaken Akako.' Eriol thought as his staff appeared and his circle appeared around him. He lifted his staffand fired at the glowing image.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. R&R ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Akako Ryuu awoke laying on something soft. 'Soft? I was in the ceiling last time I checked' he thought as he opened his eyes. He saw Yue staring at him. He jumped up then looked around. "Welcome back Akako." Eriol said stepping into his view. Akako was confused.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Your at my home, I released you cause we may need your help in rescuing Sakura." Eriol said. Akako looked at him then stood.

"Hw do you know if I can help?" he asked. Yue stepped up but Eriol stopped him.

"Surely you would like to ask Sakura for your to accept your apology?" h esaid. Akako looked at him then nodded,

"Alright." Akako said. " Where is she?" he asked. Eriol looked at him.

"We were hoping you could tell us. Sakura had managed to get a small glance of them in her dreams, ones similar to the ones she got before when you started going after her." Eriol said before describing the people to Akako. His eyes widen.

"Misti and Mastu" he said." My mistress made three guardians instead of two like you Eriol. Mastu is like Kero and Misti is like Yue. I am both of them combined." Akako said.

"Are they stronger than Yue and Kero though?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know. Its been awhile since the last time I've seen them." Akako said." I will try to get through to them but I highly doubt they'll listen." he added. Eriol nodded.

"Nobody disturb me, I am going to see if I can't find Sakura's signature " he said as he went to his room.

* * *

Sakura and Yukito watched as Misti was joined by another guardian. " Misti is it time?" he asked. Misti turned to him and nodded.

"is Everything ready Mastu?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled before turning to Sakura and Yukito. Black ropes suddenly tied them both up. Misti had her hand glow purple as two figures were created beside her. Sakura adn Yukito were gagged as they tried to speak when they realized she was creating duplicates of them only darker. " These are nothing like the one Akako created of you Clow Mistress. " she said as the figures continued to be formed. Sakura shared a look with Yukito as they watched.

* * *

Eriol was having a hard time finding Sakura than he thought. He left his room and asked Yue and Kero to join him since they were being fed energy from Sakura. Touya and Akako waited patiently as they waited fro Eriol, Yue and Kero to find Sakura and Yukito. Kaho also waited along with Tomoyo.

* * *

Misti and Mastu were now in the main room with their evil versions of Sakura and Yukito. 'Sakura' once again wore an all black outfit with a black cape simiar to the one Akako had her wear before. Her emerald eyes were blank and her chestnut hair was in a high ponytail. around her neck was her dark wand. Yukito also wore an all black outfit. His once warm eyes were now cold and blank. He may not have powers like Sakura but he would fight with a sword that was strapped to his side. " Come and lets see you rescue her now Clow Reed." Misti said laughing as she dropped the barrier and let Sakura's magical energy escape before letting the barrier back up. "Let the games begin" she said.

* * *

Sorry for the short chap but like I said hopefully the rest will be longer. R&R. Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay on updates. I had a hard time dealing with my boyfriend and found out something about him we're no longer together. I'm with someone new and he's amazing so far but I'm not getting my hopes up. Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: read first chapter

* * *

Ch. 7

Eriol, Yue, Ruby , Spinner and Kero gasped in shock when they suddenly felt Sakura's magic only for it to disappear again , but they now knew where she was. "Be prepared it feels like a trap." He warned. They nodded as they went back to where Touya and Akako were. " We found her, but something feels off." Eriol told them.

"I dont care. They have my baby sister and my boyfriend." Touya said already in the robes he wore before when he rescued Sakura. Eriol nodded as Spinner took his true form as did got on Spinner while Touya got on Keroberos. Tomoyo watched as they all flew to Sakura's location. Kaho stood behind her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'Please be safe guys.' she thought as they became tiny dots.

* * *

Misti and Mastu grinned when they saw they were coming their way they didn't see Akako behind Touya on Keroberos. Sakura's eyes grew wide and struggled against her ropes. She stopped and went riggid when Misti came to her and Lifted her face and smiled wickedly at her. "Time for you two to be hidden." she said pushing both Sakura and Yukito into a small closet and locking the door. She turned toward the evil clones. "Let's go meet our guests." She said. They nodded and followed Mastu and Misti out of the small room to a larger room and waited.

* * *

Akako tensed when they saw a temple up ahead and could feel Mastu and Misti. 'Their up to something.' he thought as they landed. 'I just hope their ready for a battle.' Akako thought looking at the 6 in fornt of him. 'If I know Misti and Mastu then they are going to act like I did when I took Sakura. Only they can control someone unlike me who have to create clones. Sakura and Yukito would feel their attacks even if they did make clones." he thought as they went to enter the temple.

* * *

Misti and Mastu stood in front of their two clones and watched the doors slowly open. "Welcome to your deaths Former Clow Reed." Misti said glaring at Eriol then at Sakura's guardians. Eriol looked levelly at her.

"We are ready to fight for our friends." He said. Misti and Mastu smiled and laughed.

"Fine by us." Mastu said. "But let us introduced two that you will be fighting before us." He said as he and Misti moved aside to reveal Sakura and Yukito. Akako gasped even if he was invisable thanks to Eriol's Magic. 'No.' he thought as they all stiffened when they all saw those two. 'Enough is enough' He thought angrily making himself appear making Misti and Mastu gasp.

"Enough Misti and Mastu they've done nothing wrong." he said glaring at them both.

* * *

Enjoy and R&R. I'll have another chapter up soon.


End file.
